Their Worst Demons and Their Better Angels
by Angel of the day
Summary: After Shilo's jaunt she sees why her father kept her hidden. Now that she accepts that her father is her whole world, Shilo doesn't try and leave again, but Nathan is hiding something from his precious, and it's not just about his secret Repo life.
1. Wrong

Alright. This is my first Repo! Genetic Opera fanfic. Now just to warn all you kiddies this is a Nathan/Shilo pairing. While I'm not a deeply decided shipper, I did decide to write this little ditty because there aren't many of them. I felt bad for the shippers. I know what it's ike to ship something that is hard to find... LMLD anyone? Frollo/Esmerlada? I mean come on! Also writing a horror/romance is a new for me so.... usually my romance finfic are light and fluffly, but since my Nathan and Shilo are more then a little crazy..... well what do you think it would be? Plus this pairing really expands my brian and allows me to right the dark and weird a little better. I'm into writing orginal story supernaturals/fansty. Which is while it takes me a while to update. That and my Buffy/Giles one is taking freaking forever. I will never do a total season rewrite again.

I really do love Nathan and I can't really write him loving anyone but Shilo in this way. Weird huh? I don't see him with Mag, she was Marni's best friend. I don't see him with Marni because she really wasn't in the movie long, and I don't see him with Amber cause.... well she belongs with Luigi, and she's a hoe, but I digress..... I could write a OCC character, but it wouldn't be as much fun and there would have to be a back story..... and this came to me in a dream. Sort of.

The only way I can see this happening though is if Nathan and Shilo were a bit....insane. Which Nathan is. I mean the man is one shi card of a full deck. So what if he has a mental illness..... and Shilo had it. What would it be like if she had a monster inside of her that was equal to Repo. And what would happen if both of their demons were drawn to one another. Dispite their better angels? Read and find out!

* * *

Nathan walked into the house and sat down in his customary chair. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't be repo. There were many of them, but none were as efficient as he was. Now they were more or less the cleanup crews. He was the main one. It was killing him. Looking at his watch he sighed and stood up. He had to check on Shilo.

A warm feeling spread from his stomach to the rest of his body, and he sighed with a warm smile on his face. When he was around Shilo, he sometimes felt content. Just to be near her presence was enough to bring peace to his entire being. He loved his daughter with ever fiber of his being. She was his light, his angel, and his precious.

Yet, even those times of contentment came with a price. A price that took ever thing he had to ignore. It was wrong. It was sick. But when he thought about it…. what was wrong in this world? He was a man who killed people, and it was legal. People changed their appearance like they changed clothing, and incest was no longer frowned upon. In fact, in some families it was embraced. They would even go, as far as to go to GenCo and have tests done to make sure that their child would be healthy. If they were not they were fixed. Every baby was perfect now.

Though he had to say, father daughter relations were still taboo.

Growling at him self he went up to make sure his Shilo was okay. Even if what he was feeling for his daughter was wrong. She would always be his. He was her father. He was the first man to ever really love her. That would never change, even if he decided to stop her treatments, this poisoning, and let her go. She would always be in some small way, his. That thought made him feel better.

Knocking on Shilo's door he waited until he heard the bed creak and pushed the door open. "Hey Shi."

"Hey dad," Shilo said not looking at her father. He wondered why?

"Is there something the matter precious?" Nathan asked as he came over and checked his Shilo's pulse. It always gave him a thrill when he was able to touch her. To show her that no matter what he would always be gentle with her. Always love her.

"No daddy," Shilo replied with a sigh. This bothered him. Shilo always told him everything.

"Shilo," Nathan said quietly, taking her hand, "You can always tell me anything. You know that don't you?"

Nathan looked into Shilo's eyes and sighed. No she didn't know that. He knew. He could see it in her eyes. What had he done wrong? Didn't he love her enough?

"Shi," Nathan whispered. It hurt that his daughter didn't trust him. God, and here he thought she was his. Damn, what had he done? Well he was just going to have to ask.

"What did I do?"

Shilo's eyes widened and she looked at her father…. Her Nathan? God that sounded wrong, yet it was true in so many ways. Today she had left the walls of her prison. Only to see that what she thought was a prison… was a safe house. Her father was right in keeping her here. That place was quite honestly, hell. She wanted to tell her father her revelation, but she was afraid of what he would do. She knew he would never hurt her, but he would never trust her again. That hurt. To not have her Nathan trust her was… well it was wrong.

Shilo swallowed and said, "You've done nothing wrong." She was silent. Then without a thought she wrapped her arms around her father and whispered, "It's me. I've been a bad girl."

Nathan couldn't hide that thrill that her words sent down his spine. The way she had said that… well it brought some nice images of her, beneath him, screaming. Shaking his head he pulled Shilo away from him and stood up. He looked at her while she kneeled on the bed. Holding her self. She looked so lost… so old for some reason. Then it clicked.

"You left the house today," Nathan's voice was flat.

"Yes," Shilo replied holding herself tighter.

Nathan turned away from his daughter. He just stared at the wall. Finally he asked, "Why?"

"I wanted to go outside," Shilo replied crying silently, "I wanted to see the world. I had to get away from this prison. This tomb"

"You wanted to be away from me," Nathan spat as he spun around. His eyes filled with hurt and shame, "Why don't you just admit it?'

Shilo closed her eyes and said, "Yes…. I wanted to be away from you."

Those words were like a slap to his face. He had done everything for his Shilo. Even became a monster so he could keep her away from Rotti… and this was how she repaid him? Suddenly he paled…. Maybe she knew. He was careful of locking his door at night, but…. Maybe she heard. Maybe she heard him screaming her name. Moaning it while he slept. Maybe she couldn't wait to get away from him, because he had shattered her trust in him. Oh god… what had he done to his little girl?

Nathan collapsed on his knees at this revelation. He couldn't believe what he had done. He couldn't help it. He was sick. It was the killer in him that thought this way. It was the monster in him that wanted to take Shilo for his. It wasn't the fatherly part of him. No it was his damn double personality. Nathan wanted nothing but to love her. Repo wanted nothing but to take her.

"Daddy," Shilo whispered as she hunkered down in front of him, "Oh daddy." Shilo wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek, his forehead, and his nose. They were feather light kisses, butterfly kisses really. Nothing un daughterly, but she found herself unable to stop running her hands through his hair. She couldn't stop herself from kissing away his tears. Those tears tasted so good. She almost groaned.

"Stop Shilo," Nathan whispered half heartedly, "I'm not worth it. I've made you afraid of me. I've made you disgusted of me."

"What?" Shilo whispered making him look at her, "You have not."

Nathan just looked at her. His tears stopped and his voice went cold. Glaring at his daughter he asked, "Then why did you want to run from me?"

Shilo let go of Nathan and turned away. This was not going the way she wanted it. She just wanted to let him know that she no longer wanted to see the outside. She should have acted like nothing was wrong with her. Turning to face him she said, "Look… I don't hate you. You don't disgust me. I don't even know why you would think that. I just was tried of being stuck in here. I was mad at you for keeping me locked up in here without a reason."

"I had my reasons Shilo," Nathan began standing up and towering over his daughter. Shilo couldn't help but be amazed at his strength, his manliness.

"I know," Shilo replied, "I'm sick, but that couldn't stop you from taking me outside. I simply didn't understand."

"And I suppose you do now," Nathan scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Yes," Shilo whispered softly, "Daddy, that place is hell."

Nathan didn't say anything. He just stared at his daughter. So she saw it too? Suddenly he was afraid of what had happened to her. Pulling her toward him he whispered, "Did someone hurt you?"

"No," Shilo replied with a smile, "It was just scary."

Nathan nodded and smiled a little, but was she just saying that? He looked down at his daughter and stroked her hair. Suddenly he felt the need to hold his daughter as she really was. Silently he gently took off Shilo's hair and pitched it on the bed. Shilo gave him a questioning look, but Nathan just smiled and pulled her close. Stroking her baldhead. He stared at it, and he knew that it was his fault. He vowed to himself that he would just give her placebos from now on. She at least should be able to grow her own hair, even if he did enjoy the feel of her bald scalp.

"That feels good," Shilo sighed as she laid her head on her father's chest.

"I'm glad," Nathan muttered stroking the back of her head and then down to her neck. Shilo squirmed a little and Nathan stopped. She giggled a little and said, "It tickled, but please go on."

Nathan didn't think about where this would lead. He just did as she bid. It was nice to know that, if she wasn't lying to him, she wanted to stay with him. Sighing he laid his head on top of her own and just held her. Finally he heard her yawn and he said, "You should be in bed. You've had a big day."

"Yes," Shilo replied turning into a little girl again. Giving him a sweet smile she asked, "Will you sleep with me tonight?"

Nathan wanted to comfort his daughter, because she was his daughter. He knew that his demons would have nothing of it. If he were to stay in her room tonight, he was afraid of what he would do. After all, there was no one here to stop him. Pushing that thought away he smiled at Shilo and said, "I can't Shi. One of my patients was not doing well when my shift changed and I may be called back in. I don't want to disturb you. Besides I have some things that need to be done around the house before I sleep."

Shilo frowned in disappointment and nodded. Nathan hated seeing his precious so sad, but he knew that this was for the best. Giving her a smile he said, "When you wake up. We'll do something together. Would you like that precious?"

Shilo smiled happily and nodded. It had been a while since they had actually spent time together. Of course the thoughts that assailed her were not at all innocent, but she repressed them. She knew that her father would freak if she told him. Giving him her best smile she said, "That would be great dad. Now go on. I've got to sleep."

"Don't you want me to tuck you in?" Nathan asked. He felt funny if he didn't tuck his little girl in.

Shilo smiled at him and nodded. Once he was done Nathan kissed her forehead and said, "Sleep well Shi."

"If you get sleepy just climb on in," Shilo said with a smile.

Nathan smiled back and left the room. He closed the door, but he didn't lock it. He knew that she wouldn't go out. He should have known that to be wiry of the real world you had to experience it. Damn, he hated that she was in pain. Sighing he left her door and walked down the hall. He hated this damn hall. He hated it so much. Glaring at Marni's pictures Nathan suddenly had the urge to take them down. No one needed that many picture, and truthfully he had tortured himself so long that he forgot what she really looked like. All he could remember was what she looked like in death.

Stealing him self he gathered up a tote from the attic and took down all of her pictures. He then quietly walled up Marni's tomb. No one should be displayed in death, no one. His obsessed side was screaming at him for what he was doing, but he couldn't look at Marni anymore. He knew that Marni would want to hurt him for his impure thoughts. He knew that she would castrate him if she were here, yet he also knew that he wouldn't feel like this if she were here. He would be a normal father. He would never have been Repo. He would never have had to create his alternate personality, the one that wanted Shilo in the impure way. It was all he could do to control him sometimes, but his more loving side tempered his demons, thankfully.

He looked at the hallway and sighed. While it was no longer creepy, it wasn't happy either. Maybe Shilo could do something about that. Maybe he should let her remodel the entire house, but then another thought formed in his mind. Maybe they could run away from this dreadful city and out into the country. Maybe they could be free…maybe.

* * *

Shilo laid in bed and thought. She should have told him about Rotti. She didn't like Rotti. He gave her the creeps. The look he gave her was…. Wrong somehow. She didn't know how to explain it. It wasn't lustful, just greedy. She didn't like it, and she didn't like him. Maybe she should have told her father. Shilo shook her head and rolled over. Maybe they could leave this dreadful city. Graverobber would know the way out. If anyone did it would be him. Shilo sighed, and finally feel asleep. She wished her Nathan would hold her while she slept, but she understood…. His patients needed him.

* * *

Nathan heard a knock at the door and glared. He was in the middle of dusting and was unhappy about being interrupted. Wrenching the door open he found himself face to face with someone he had hoped never to see again.

"Hey brother," the man said as he walked in. He held Shilo's pack in his hands. Looking at his brother with contempt he snapped, "What are you doing here Gravel?'

"I saw your dear sweet Shilo today," Gravel replied, "And I told you not to call me Gravel. It's Graverobber now."

"Oh yes…. " Nathan sneered, "Just let everybody know what you do for a living."

"There is no shame in it brother," Graverobber replied rolling his eyes, "At least I don't kill people for a living."

Nathan was about to retort when his eyes widened and he side stepped Graverobber and practically ran to Shilo, "What are you doing out of bed precious? You've had a hard day, and you've only been asleep for an hour."

"Stop babying her Nathan," Graverobber snapped, "The girl has more grit then you think she does."

Nathan whirled around and his eyes narrowed. No one told him how to care for HIS daughter. He took measured steps over to his brother and Graverobber took an involuntary step back. He looked afraid. He hated being afraid of his own brother.

"And prey tell how would you know?" Nathan snapped. It took all he had not to slide the knife he had in his jacket pocket and gut Gravel.

"Because I saved her," Graverobber replied, "Twice."

Nathan didn't say anything. He was breathing heavily, and he did not care that Shilo was there. That Shilo would see his inner self. He was pissed and he didn't care who knew.

Shilo for her most part was completely surprised, and especially turned on. She couldn't help but see him advance on her like that. Pin her to the wall, and have his way with her. She could see, and damn! She liked that idea. God was she sick.

She hid her emotions and stepped toward he father saying, "Daddy, it's okay. I know him."

Nathan stood up straight and turned to glare at his daughter, "How?"

Finally the story poured from her lips. Everything from Rotti kidnapping her to finding out that Blind Mag would be killed for her eyes. When she was finished Shilo said, "I'm so sorry daddy."

Nathan didn't say anything. Mag had seen her. Great, just freaking great. He didn't know what to do and he didn't trust his brother as far as he could throw him. Glaring at his brother he took Shilo's bag and said roughly, "Get out Gravel."

Looking at Shilo he said, "You going to be alright kid?"

Shilo just smiled, a little sadly, but she smiled, "I'll be just fine Graverobber."

Giving Nathan a smirk Graverobber said, "It's Uncle Graverobber," then he was gone.

The house was silent for a moment. There wasn't even a mouse making a noise. The house was dead. Finally Shilo said, "I noticed that you took mom's pictures down. The hall looks better."

"I wanted it to be our project," Nathan replied hoarsely, "I guess you don't care."

"Of course I care," Shilo said giving her father a look of concern, "Why would you think that?"

"You have Rotti now," Nathan spat.

"Daddy I don't like Rotti," Shilo replied starting to cry, "I love you."

Nathan didn't say anything. He couldn't. Not with Repo so close to the service.

"Daddy speak to me," Shilo said. She had never been so worried in her life. Of course there hadn't been anything to really worry about.

"I…can't," Nathan replied deflating. He wanted to be mad at Shilo. He really did, but…. He couldn't. He could only be hurt that she went away with Rotti. She had kept something from him, but he was keeping things from her. His secrets were worse.

"Don't you love me?" Shilo asked quietly.

"Of course I love you," Nathan said taking a tentative step toward Shilo.

"Then say something," Shilo demanded.

"What do you want me to say?" Nathan asked, taking another tentative step toward her.

"That you forgive me," Shilo said just watching as he slowly walked toward her, "That you understand. That you trust me." Shilo was quite for a moment, "That you love me."

Nathan looked at Shilo. He wanted to do it, but he was afraid that she would detect his infatuation.

"Daddy," Shilo murmured, "Please daddy. I need you."

Still he did not come. Shilo finally burst into tears and ran up the stairs. Nathan hung his head. He should run after her, but now Rotti was calling him. He had to go to work. Following his daughter upstairs he knocked on her door. She did not answer. Finally he said, "I have to go to work precious. I'll be back!"

Shilo made no answer, and Nathan felt like he had lost something.

* * *

So what do you think? Should I keep going? I need at least one review to know that someone is really reading and wants me to go on. I'll keep writing this for myself, but I need to know weither I should post it or not.


	2. Warning Signs

OMG I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I am really happy that you guys liked my first chapter. I'm finally done with my LMLD fic so now I'll have some free time for this one. Hopefully. I still have that damn Buffy fic to work on. A whole season rewrite will never happen again. I swear! Anyway I'm like three or four chapters of being done with that one.... so it shouldn't be much longer that I should be able to give them one my undivided attention... or rather some what of my undivided attention since I've got a book I'm writing, and there is always that possibility that I'll end up writing another fanfic for another genre. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Nathan stood there watching Mag and Shilo talk. He hated that Shilo once again disobeyed. Yet he couldn't fault her. Mag had a face that demanded trust. She would never lie to Shilo, which was why he had to get Mag away from her. He couldn't let Shilo know that he was the cause for her mother's death. If Shilo knew, she would hate him.

He shook his head, and remembered his earlier gruesome conversation with Rott. He hated that man. He hated Rotti with every fiber of his being. Especially now that he was trying to take Shilo away from him. Gritting his teeth, Nathan steeled himself for the conversation that would most likely come when he entered.

* * *

Shilo was shocked when she saw her father standing behind Mag. Not wanting to see him she ran away down the hall, but she remembered the scene with the Graverobber. She knew she couldn't let Mag face him alone.

"Mag," Nathan hissed as he grabbed her shoulder and through her out, "She's sick. Leave us alone." And then he slammed the door in her face. Shilo sighed. She had thought that he was going to hit Mag. Looking at Shilo he snapped, "Why did you let her in?"

"She said she was my Godmother," Shilo replied with a sigh, "I guess I just wanted to learn more about Mommy."

Nathan's heart lurched and he all but ran up the stairs to her. Wrapping her in his arms he said, "Oh… Shi."

"Daddy," Shilo said laying her head on his chest, "I was so upset when you didn't come after me. I was afraid you wouldn't want to hold me ever again."

"Oh Shi," Nathan moaned and held her even tighter, until it hurt. Shilo didn't mind though. She liked to be held like that. It made her feel wanted.

"Daddy," Shilo whispered looking up at Nathan. Her Nathan, she thought to herself, "Take me to my room."

Nathan nodded and picked his precious up, bridal style. If she was asking to be carried then she must be tired. Damn him and his stupid insecurities! He carried her slowly the rest of the way and he said, "I was thinking we could paint the walls a bright color. Something cheerful. What do you think precious?"

Shilo laughed and kicked her legs, in and out, in and out. She liked him carrying her. She always loved to feel his arms around her. Finally Nathan was in her room, he sat her on her bed and said, "Sleep precious."

But Shilo didn't want to sleep. Shilo wanted to play. She was so happy that her father was with her that she grabbed his arm and pulled him down on the bed.

Right on top of her.

Nathan's eyes went wide and his breathing quickened. He choked out, "Shilo what do you think you're doing? You shouldn't strain yourself."

"I'm not," Shilo replied giggling. Fighting him to make him stay. She really liked him on top of her. She wondered if she would like being on top of him?

"Shilo this is not funny…." But Shilo pushing him down on the bed and tackling him interrupted him. She gave Nathan a wicked grin before she started tickling him. Laughing Nathan tried to pry her off of him, but she was strong for a poisoned girl. Damn!

Finally Shilo did stop and she just stared at him. Nathan noticed the change in the girl and he froze. Did she see it? Did she see his worst, and best kept secret.

Shilo cocked her head and then she grinned. It was slightly disconcerting the grin she wore. He saw something behind her eyes. It was a madness that he couldn't explain. He briefly wondered if she had contracted what he had. If what he had was really an illness. Maybe she had been sick all of these years. Just with something that couldn't be treated.

Whatever it was in her eyes it was quickly stifled, and she went back to being his sweet and lovable Shilo. Smiling from ear to ear she bent down and asked, "Do you want to watch a movie with me?"

Nathan smiled and said, "I thought you were tired?"

"Now what ever gave you that impression?" Shilo asked confused.

"You did ask me to carry you in here," Nathan remanded her.

"Yes…. But…." Shilo bit her lip. Finally she brokenly said, "You promised we would do something together today. Like we used to."

"Shilo," Nathan whispered, "Don't you think we should talk?"

"About what?" Shilo asked in a little girl voice, "You do forgive me don't you?"

"Of course," Nathan replied with a little smile, "And everything else you asked me to do, but precious don't you think we should…."

"No," Shilo replied with a shake of her head, " Later. Unless…. You have something to tell me?"

Here was his defining moment, but it was cut short when a bang sounded from below. Shilo clutched to her father, and he held her tight. Yet he knew that he was going to have to dispatch of who ever was sent to kill him. He should have known Rotti couldn't leave well enough alone.

"Shi," Nathan whispered pulling a knife from one of his many hidden pockets, "I want you to pack what ever you need. Then pack me a bag. We're going away after this."

"Don't go," Shilo whispered.

"I have to Shi," Nathan replied with a little manic grin, "Things need tending to."

Shilo let go of her father and just stared at him as he transformed from Nathan Wallace, her father and the man she loved to… something else. Something completely frightening and… familiar? She watched him as he left her room and quickly did as her father bid. She'd seen that look before, but not on him. No…. she'd seen it on herself.

Nathan stalked the stranger through his house. Yes…. he was a hit man, but there was only one, stupid Rotti. Silently Nathan slipped behind the man and with one swift stroke slit the other man's throat. Grinning at himself he looked up in time to see Shilo staring at the blood. He was about to go to her when he heard a chink on the wall. Someone had shot at him, and missed. Running he grabbed Shilo and ran down the hall, but she slipped out of his hand and stopped in her tracks. Spinning around she looked at the man, holding the gun, at the end of the hall and shirked in terror, "Help me…. he's trying to kill me."

Nathan stared at Shilo in horror as she ran to the other man. He felt his world crumble. He wanted to lie down and die. He watched as the man put an arm around his Shilo. He felt nothing, but pain and despair. What happened to his Shilo? Where was the Shilo that had wanted to play a moment ago? Where was his little girl? He watched as the man held up his gun and pointed it at him. Nathan didn't have time to move, but the man never shot it. He saw something flash in Shilo's hand. He saw her manic grin, so like his own, and he then saw a knife slide into the man's belly. He just then realized that he no longer had his knife.

The man groaned and looked at Shilo. She just stared at him in fascination. He pointed the gun at Shilo, but Nathan was too fast. He disarmed the man and then quietly snapped his neck. He looked at Shilo. Her entire hand was red, and she was just staring at it. Looking at her father she said in a childlike voice, "My hand's pretty."

"Shilo?" Nathan whispered as he took her bloodstained hand in his, "Precious?"

Suddenly the manic grin and childlike eyes were gone and she was just Shilo again. Sighing she looked at the man and said, "He would have killed us both if I hadn't stepped in."

"Of course," Nathan responded. He silently hoped that had been the case. He didn't want to think that his Shilo was just like him. That she to had a monster inside of her.

Taking her hand Nathan dragged her down the steps, and through his lair. Praying that she wouldn't ask questions. He heard her suck in a breath when she saw all of his tools and weapons. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and noticed that she was looking around like she was in Toyland. That bothered him. A lot.

"Daddy?" Shilo whispered as she walked around in circles, "I thought you were a doctor?"

Nathan sighed and said, "I was a long time ago Shi. Still am at times."

Shilo gave him a questioning look and Nathan replied, "Not now I'll tell you later."

He grabbed his uniform and stuffed them in a bag. He came back to the main room only to find Shilo holding one of his utility knifes.

"Shilo be careful," Nathan snapped taking it away from her.

"Daddy can I have?" Shilo's voice was edger. Way to edger, "You know…. For protection."

Shi…." Nathan didn't want to give her one. He thought back to the man. The man she had killed to save them. She had killed, and enjoyed it. A part of him, the monster, felt aroused. It felt excited at the possibilities. It wanted to watch Shilo do more then just kill. Nathan suddenly stopped that train of thought and said, "Yes Shilo, but only use it when you have to."

"Yes Dad," Shilo replied with a smile. Her smile. Nathan sighed. Maybe he was just worrying for nothing. Looking at the glee of which Shilo chose her weapon though, he knew that he was lying to himself. The question was: how long could he ignore the warning signs?

* * *

Alright this is turning a little sadistic. Bad me! Anway hit the magically button and I'll give you a cookie!


	3. Truth

Sorry for the wait, but I had to figure out what the next step was. This is not an easy pairing to write. So... I hope you like this.

* * *

Nathan and Shilo were running aimlessly through the city, when they ran into the Graverobber. Nathan skid to a stop, but Shilo ran up to him and said, "We need your help."

"Shilo," Nathan snapped, "We do not need his help."

"Yes we do," Shilo replied looking over her shoulder, "No one knows this city better then he does."

"That is true," Graverobber replied with a grin, "I do know this city. What do you need?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. He did not want his help. Not now. Not ever, but he saw the wisdom in this. Wanting his help was right. Unfortunately.

"We need somewhere to hide," Nathan replied looking at Shilo, "People are after us."

Graverobber rolled his eyes, and glared at his brother, "What's the reason?"

"You know the reason," Nathan snapped.

"Does Shilo?" Graverobber asked pointedly.

"No I don't," Shilo replied crossing her arms and glaring at Graverobber, "But I will when my father sees fit to tell me."

Nathan gave Shilo a look. She wasn't usually the one to go with the flow. She always had to have answers. That she was now deferring to his authority…. She was going to bombard him as soon as they were alone. He just knew it.

Graverobber rolled his eyes, and made a motion for them to follow him. They zigzagged in and out of buildings, slipped in ally ways, and down tunnels. They finally stopped in front of a huge house with barbed wire fencing around it. Graverobber was skinny enough that he could slip between the bars and opened a small gate for Shilo and Nathan. Nathan knew where they were. He closed his eyes. They were at Blind Mag's

* * *

"Gravel what is going on?" Mag asked as the group trooped in.

"Nathan is in trouble," Graverobber replied rolling his eyes, "They need to hide out. I thought that here would be the perfect place."

Mag smiled at Shilo and glared at Nathan, "Of course."

Graverobber nodded and left as quickly as he came. Shilo and Nathan looked at Mag and she sighed.

"I'll show you to your rooms," Mag said with a slight smile.

"Room," Shilo said with a smile.

"Excuse me?" Mag asked.

"I want daddy and I to share a room," Shilo replied with a smile. It was so child like. It made Nathan's stomach lurch, "Just in case someone breaks in."

Blind Mag looked to Nathan who nodded. He could tell that she didn't like it. Why would she? She hated him. He knew. She hated him for hiding Shilo from her.

"Of course," Mag said with a smile, "If that is what you want."

"It is," Shilo replied with a bright smile. They followed Mag up the stairs and into a far sized room. It was not extravagant, but it simple and neat. Shilo liked it at once. Nathan could have cared less.

"I'll let you two rest," Mag said giving Nathan a glare. Nathan knew that she hated him, but she could try and be civil in front of Shilo. She left and Shilo bounced onto the double bed. She patted the space beside her and Nathan sat next to her. They sat like that for a moment until Shilo broke the silence, "So… what are we going to do about Rotti?"

"Nothing," Nathan replied with a deep sigh, "We just need to leave."

"Don't you like he'll follow us?" Shilo whispered. She remembered that greedy look in Rotti's eyes. Yes… he would follow them until the day he died.

Nathan groaned and flopped on the bed. He stared at the cream ceiling. She was right. Rotti would follow them to the ends of the earth if need be. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. He felt a dip in the bed and he knew that Shilo was lying beside him. He stiffened. The Repo was way to close to the surface. He had to find something else to do until he felt like himself again.

"Daddy," Shilo whispered as she slipped closer to Nathan.

Nathan grunted in response.

"Why is Rotti following us?" Shilo asked. Nathan opened his eyes and turned his head towards her. He knew that he should tell her. Nathan took in a deep breath and sighed. Yes… it was time to come clean.

"Shilo…how did your mother die?" Nathan asked her.

Shilo gave him a confused look and said, "She died having me. Her disease combined with my birth was too much for her."

Nathan sighed and said, "That's wrong Shi."

"Wrong?" Shilo frowned, "How can that be wrong. You told me."

Nathan looked back up at the ceiling and steeled himself. "I lied."

Shilo grew very quiet. She stopped moving and her breath became shallow. Nathan was worried, but he still could not face her. He was so afraid of seeing hate in her eyes. He wouldn't be able to live through that. He'd die with his Shilo.

"What?" Her voice was so cold. Like ice. A tear ran down his face.

"Your mother did have a blood disease, but…that's not what killed her," Nathan continued, "I killed her."

Shilo was deathly quiet, and Nathan couldn't take it anymore. He jumped off the bed and started to pace. He couldn't be near his darling daughter, "I did not mean to. It was an accident. I was trying to cure her." Nathan finally looked at his daughter. Shilo was staring at him in disbelief and rage. He did not know if it was from killing her mother or lying to her.

"I was trying to cure her," Nathan pressed on, pleading with his daughter to understand, "I still don't understand what happened. I was sure that I had the cure for her. I gave it to your mother and not a minute after she was coughing up blood." Tears were falling down his face as he relived the death of his beloved wife, "I tried to help her, but she just kept bleeding out of every pour. There was no way to save her, and you were dieing. So… I made my choice. I couldn't save your mother, but I could save you. I ripped her open and pulled you out. You were not premature. In fact your mother was passed her due date. You were beautiful. Everything we dreamed. With her dieing breath she told me to name you Shilo."

The room was deathly quiet, like a morgue. Nathan was crying on the floor and Shilo was crying on the bed. She wanted to go to her father, but she was angered that he had lied to her. Why had he lied to her?

"Soon after Rotti came," Nathan whispered hoarsely, "He had loved your mother as well. In fact she had been engaged to him when I had met her. He still loved her and blamed me for her death. But Rotti was a man of opportunity. He had tried to get me to take another job for a while. I had refused on moral principles." Nathan started to laugh hysterically. He had been such a righteous man. He had been such a good man. What had happened to him?

Shilo watched as her father started having a mental break down. She wondered how much this was costing him? She suddenly felt horrible for her father. He had went though so much. She started to go toward him when Nathan stopped laughing and continued, "He threatened to throw me in jail and raise you as his own if I did not take the position. Marni was dead, but you were still alive. In those few seconds that I had held you in my arms before Rotti came in you had become my world. You were my everything. I couldn't let Rotti have you. You would be no better then his pathetic children. You would be corrupted. So I took the job."

Nathan took a breath and continued. Looking at Shilo he said, "I became a Repoman." Shilo gasped and put her hand to her mouth, he eyes wide. Nathan continued.

"At first I couldn't finish a job with out hurling. I was driving myself insane. I would have nightmares. I wouldn't sleep. I was going off the deep end. I was starting to decline and I couldn't do that. I had you to think of. So I started to separate myself in my mind." Nathan was quiet for a moment, then he pressed on, "There was always a part of me that was intrigued with blood and death. It was partly way I became a doctor to begin with. To survive I would let myself become immersed in that side of me that I had tamed a long time ago. I started to separate myself into two people, Nathan loving father, and Repo monster and murder. I told you those lies so you would never now. But that was not the worst thing I did to you Shilo."

Shilo finally found her voice and whispered, "What was the worst thing?"

Nathan looked into her eyes and said, "You were six when you became interested in the outside world. You keep talking about it. You wanted to go outside so badly. I couldn't let that happen. I had to protect you. So I…" Nathan closed his eyes as tears fell. Streaming down his cheek, "I poisoned you." He opened his eyes and looked deeply into Shilo's brown ones, "I made you think you were sick. You were perfectly healthy Shilo."

Shilo did not say anything for some time. Finally she slid off the bed and walked over to her father. Without warning she slapped him. Nathan put his face in his hands and cried. She hated him. He had lost the one thing that meant anything to him in this stupid world.

Shilo turned from her father and walked to the door. She opened it. She was furious. How dare he? How dare he do this to her? She left the room and was halfway down the hall when she stopped. Why? Why would the man she idolized hurt her so? Why would the man she loved do this to her? Shilo had to know, and she had to know now.

She walked back down the hall and stormed into the room only to stop short when she saw her father. He was curled up in a little ball, crying and moaning her name. Her anger disappeared and she went to her Nathan. Kneeling in front of him she whispered, "Why?"

Nathan stopped crying and opened his eyes. Taking in a shuddering breath he said, "I wanted to keep your safe. I didn't want you to leave me. I need you Shilo."

Shilo lay next to her father and said, "Will I be okay without my medicine?"

"Yes," Nathan replied with confidence, "You'll pass out without it, but it won't kill you. After the first pass out, you'll have no others." He lifted his hand and took her hair off. Rubbing her bald scalp, "You'll be able to grow your own hair now."

There was silence between the two. Both laid there and stared at the other. Finally Shilo stood and held her hand out to her father, "We should get ready for bed."

Nathan nodded and took Shilo's hand. She pulled him up but made no move to pull away from her father. She was staring at him. Giving him a determined look. Slowly, she took her hand away from her father's and placed it on Nathan's chest. Nathan tensed up. What was she doing?

Shilo stepped closer to her father who was rigid under her hand. She was suddenly determined to make him relax. It was time she told her father the truth. She moved away from him and went to the door. She heard Nathan whimper behind her, and Shilo smiled. She felt her thighs grow hot and she locked the door. Nathan's whimpering stopped. She walked back to Nathan and placed her hand back on his chest. He tensed again. It was like he wanted her close, but could not stand for her to touch him. She wondered why that was.

She placed the other hand on his chest and began to message the muscles. It was a very intimate gesture. It made Nathan's world tilt and turn side ways. What was she doing? Nathan caught her hand and said, "Shi? What?"

"Hush," Shilo whispered smiling at her father. There was that madness in her eyes again, but it was tempered with something else… something that Nathan couldn't place.

Shilo smiled at Nathan and began again. She made her way to his shoulders. There she stopped and pulled him toward her. She wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck and whispered, "If I loved you less, I'd probably kill you for what you had done to me."

Nathan gasped at her frank words and something inside of him, he felt hot. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable with her being so near. He tried to pull away from Shilo, but she held him in a death grip. Pouting she said, "Stay still. There is something I want to do."

Before Nathan could ask, Shilo's lips were to his. Nathan stood there, frozen. In that moment he was convinced that he had lost all sanity. That Shilo had never come back and he had now retreated into his own mind, and if that were true. What would a little indulgence hurt? He was about to pull her close and kiss her senseless when Shilo pulled back. There were tears in her eyes.

"Shilo?" Nathan whispered. Maybe this wasn't a dream.

"I'm sorry daddy," Shilo whispered turning away, "I knew you would be disgusted." She turned back around and said furiously, "But I can't help it." She pulled herself tight against him and snarled, "I want you so badly." She kissed Nathan again. It was filled with anger and desperation

Nathan just stood there, as Shilo started moving against him. Trying to get some response out of him. He felt like he was in heaven, but this was wrong. He had to reason with her. Pulling away from her he said, "Shilo we have to talk."

* * *

Don't you just love me? I give you a little taste and then I pull it back. Hehe. Just remember, if I die you won't get another update. LOL HIT THE PRETTY BUTTON!


	4. Blood

This actually made me feel a little sick, but I started this story for hardcore Shnathan and I don't write stories half way. Hopefully no one I know will see this. Ugh...this is awful of me. DON'T READ THIS IF YOU FEEL SICK READING SLIGHT SADISM.

* * *

"I don't want to talk," Shilo snapped. She tried to kiss Nathan again, but he restrained her.

"Shilo," Nathan snapped. Glaring at his daughter, "You will behave this instant."

Shilo looked at her father and the sighed. She knew this would be the out come. Pulling away from him she sit on the bed and asked, "You're ashamed of me aren't you?"

Nathan looked at the dejected posture of his beloved daughter and sighed. He loved Shilo, in so many ways. Right or wrong that would never change. He knew those feelings were wrong. She was his daughter. He had always been able to control the feelings, but now Shilo was kissing him. Telling him that she felt the same, and he was having a hard time controlling himself. He looked at his daughter and made a decision. He walked over to Shilo and lifted her chin. He looked her in the eyes and asked, "You know that this is wrong don't you?"

"Yes," Shilo replied with a sad little smile, "But I don't care."

Nathan smiled and brushed his lips against Shilo's. Pulling back Nathan smiled wickedly and said, "Neither do I."

Shilo smiled brilliantly and she wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck. Nathan nuzzled his nose against hers and then nipped it. Whispering he said, "Shilo…I love you so much. You know that."

"I know," Shilo replied nibbling on Nathan's ear. Causing him to moan.

"Good," Nathan replied nibbling on Shilo's chin. Shilo squeaked in pleasure and moved her hands down Nathan's shoulders. Pushing him back she whispered, "I love you…" She looked deeply into her father's eyes and whispered, "Nathan."

His name on her lips made Nathan crazy. He pushed his daughter roughly on the bed and started trailing kisses down her throat. While Shilo laughed wickedly. It wasn't her usual gentle laugh. This one was wild, manic even. She was completely out of control. Just like Nathan. Nathan was slowly reverting to his Repo self. It was the only way he could handle this moment. This could get very messy.

Suddenly Shilo grabbed the back of his head and made him look at her. She was unnaturally strong, but then so was Nathan when he was off the deep end. She glared wickedly at her father and roughly kissed him, biting his lips hard enough to draw blood. After a few minutes blood was dripping onto Shilo's chest.

"What the hell?" a voice screamed from behind them. Nathan pushed away from his daughter and glared at the intruder. Blood was dripping from his chin and he snapped,

"What do you want Mag?" Nathan spat. From the corner of his eye he saw Shilo stand up and wipe her mouth.

"Shilo come here," Mag said holding out her arms for Shilo, "I'll protect you."

Shilo glanced back at Nathan and grinned wickedly. He kept his face controlled. She ran to Mag and Mag wrapped her arms around her. Nathan growled.

"How long has he hurt you?" Mag growled. Shilo laughed, crazily. Mag looked at her and Shilo asked, "What made you think he was hurting me?"

"The blood," Mag replied with disbelief, "It's all over you."

"That's not mine," Shilo replied hugging Mag tighter to her, "That's daddy's. I hurt daddy."

"He was kissing you Shilo," Mag pressed trying to make the crazy girl understand.

"Who's to say that I didn't want it?" Shilo asked with another manic laugh. Suddenly she pulled her knife from the sheath at her side and buried it into Mag. Mag didn't even have a chance to say anything. She stared at Shilo as Shilo laughed and pulled out the blade. Nathan laughed at seeing his daughter enjoy herself so much. In the back of his mind he knew that he should stop her, but Repo had enough control that he let her continue. He was even aroused when she had slipped the blade in-between Mag's ribs. Walking over to his daughter he wrapped his arms around her waist and nibbled on her neck. Leaving his blood there.

"Do it again Shilo," Nathan groaned as Mag stared at them in shock. She whispered, "You two are insane."

"Of course," Shilo replied she slashed Mag's cheek. Nathan groaned and pulled Shilo against him. Shilo giggled as she felt her father behind her. This was better then she thought.

"What did you do to her?" Mags asked brokenly as Shilo slammed her into the wall and stabbed her again. Shirks of pain bounced off the walls, but her servants had left for home already. They were all alone.

"Nothing," Nathan replied with a shrug as he wrapped his arms around his daughter again, "This is all her." Nathan laughed a little and said, "Well I did do something, but that was something I couldn't help."

"What?" Mag shirked as Shilo stabbed her again. This time in the lung, she choked on blood. She knew she should stop talking, but she had to know what happened to Marni's daughter.

"I helped create her," Nathan replied with a little smile and a fatherly kiss to Shilo's naked head, "I have a mental illness. Shilo has it as well."

Shilo sighed as Mag started to cry and growled, "This is boring." She then slit Mag's throat, and watched as the blood seeped out of her open throat. Shilo stepped back and looked at her self, mumbling, "She better not have Aids."

"She doesn't," Nathan replied nibbling her ears, "She's celibate. Something about religious views." Shilo giggled and turned in Nathan's arms. She sighed, "Nathan."

"Shilo," Nathan mumbled as he led her to the bed. Kissing ever square inch of her neck and face.

"I want you," Shilo groaned as he pressed himself against her.

"Good,' Nathan growled as he ripped off his jacket, "Because you were going to get me regardless."

Shilo laughed and pulled him onto the bed. Suddenly she bit his neck hard enough to draw blood. Nathan laughed and roughly pushed her down. Squeezing her arms hard enough to bruise. That thrilled Nathan.

"That hurts daddy," Shilo pouted. Nathan started to feel horrible when Shilo smiled and kissed Nathan roughly, "Do it again."

Nathan laughed and kissed Shilo again. This was going to be one hell of a night. He hoped he would be able to move in the morning.

* * *

I have a question my little reviewers. Those of you that has read my story Thirsty for Your Love I need to know which style I write better? Third Person or POV? I really need to know, cause it decides how I write from now on. Thanks! And....HIT THE AMAZING BUTTON!


	5. Insanity

Alright, so this is just as bad as the ch. 4, but hey. The have embraced they're nuttiness. I hope you guys enjoy this! I was good and made it longer.

* * *

Shilo and Nathan were lying in bed with the covers were wrapped around them. Nathan held Shilo's waist and nuzzled her neck. Shilo sighed contently and leaned in closer to Nathan.

"How to you feel precious?" Nathan asked as he cupped her right breast idly.

"Perfect," Shilo replied quietly.

Nathan stopped his attentions and whispered fearfully, "Is there something wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Shilo replied in a shy voice, "You were amazing."

Nathan chuckled and said, "I don't know about that love."

"Oh now you were," Shilo replied as she rolled over to face him. She gently kissed her father and said, "I just hurt a little."

"Sorry about that," Nathan replied looking ashamed.

"Don't be," Shilo replied huskily, "I enjoyed it."

Nathan grinned wickedly and sighed. Finally he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Shilo replied. She sat up in bed and winced. Looking at her father she asked, "Is there some way I could get these kinks out." She looked down at her arms and legs. There were shallow little cuts all over them. Frowning she asked, "Will these heal without scaring?"

"Yes," Nathan replied pulling her back down, "That's way I didn't cut deeply."

"Good," Shilo replied with a yawn.

"Go to sleep Shi," Nathan replied kissing her temple. Shilo made a face and said, "Not in this bed I don't."

She slowly got up and looked at herself in Mag's full-length mirror. She was entirely naked, her neck and chest were covered with bite marks. Her arms and legs were covered with shallow cuts and bruises. Blood was everywhere. Some were hers, some were Nathan's, and most was Mag's. She smiled and said, "You are very good at your work Nathan."

Nathan shivered when she said his name and crawled out of bed. He didn't look better then Shilo. Bite marks covered his neck and chest as well. He hadn't let Shilo cut him, but he had promised to teach her. She had been happy with that.

"I know," Nathan replied nibbling the back of her neck. He sighed, "I love you."

"I love you too," Shilo replied twirling around and kissing his lips, "Now lets take a shower and find another bedroom." Glancing at Mag's cold body she said scornfully, "I'm sure that she has plenty of them."

Nathan laughed and picked Shilo up, bridal style, in his arms and took her to the adjoining bathroom. Things were starting to look up. Hopefully they would stay that way until tomorrow.

* * *

Nathan and Shilo had found a pleasant looking room a few doors down and were now cuddled in the middle of the bed. Nathan had one of his knifes close as did Shilo and they were just basking in the glow of their insane love. Finally Shilo asked, "What are we going to do about Rotti?"

Nathan snickered and said, "Why kill him of course," Nathan replied with a growl, "We'll have Gravel stash us away somewhere nice and cozy then I'll train you."

"Oh you will?" Shilo asked as she straddled her father.

"Shilo," Nathan warned, "I am not finding another bed."

"I don't want it rough daddy," Shilo replied kissing him softly, "I want it soft and sweet."

Nathan sighed and rolled on top of her. Smiling at Shilo he whispered, "Yes precious."

Shilo sighed as Nathan started to gently pet her. Neither of them was in an insane mood and it would be nice to love each other in a more tempered way.

Thirty minutes later Shilo and Nathan were cuddled up to each other, and Nathan sighed contently. "I haven't been this content in years."

Shilo laughed and tightened her hold around her father, "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be Shi," Nathan replied with a sigh, "It wasn't your fault."

"No," Shilo replied, "It wasn't yours either."

"I know," Nathan replied with a sigh, "Tell that to my heart."

"How did you poison her?" Shilo asked.

"I don't know," Nathan sighed. It wasn't nearly as painful to talk about it as it should have been, "It must have been the mixture I created." A thoughtful look graced his handsome features, "But…I would swore on my life that I got the mixture right."

"Maybe you did," Shilo whispered thoughtful, "Or at least you thought so. Did you talk to someone about the crue?"

"Rotti," Nathan replied and was about to go one when his eyes widened. He sat up in bed and looked at Shilo, "I told him the day before what chemicals I thought about using. I had an inspiration. I needed to talk it out, but Marni was asleep and I didn't want to wake her. Rotti came over to see how she was and we started talking…" Nathan put his head in his hands, "I should have known."

"Don't be too hard on yourself dad," Shilo said putting her arms around his shoulders. She nibbled on one, "You were so sad. It doesn't seem so strange that you wouldn't remember."

Nathan sighed and shook his head, "Maybe not, but I wouldn't put it past him. He never said anything to me, but Marni said he was furious when she broke off the engagement. He almost hit her. He was obsessed with Marni."

"He was so much older then mom," Shilo said thoughtful, "What would she be doing with him in the first place?"

Nathan tensed and gave Shilo a pained look, "We have a huge gape in-between us."

"Yes," Shilo agreed kissing Nathan to reassure him, "But we are different."

"How so?" Nathan stubbornly asked as Shilo pushed him on his back. As she climbed on top of him she said, "Because we have things in common. We are good together. Rotti and mom could never have been suited for each other."

"No," Nathan agreed, "Your mother and I were more suited for each other."

"Until Rotti killed her," Shilo replied with a sigh, "And you changed."

"Yes I am a different now," Nathan agreed. Grinning up at his precious he said, "Almost a different person."

Shilo smiled and kissed her Nathan. Pulling back she yawned and rolled off of him, "Lets' get to sleep."

"Yes," Nathan replied snuggling against Shilo's back, "Lets."

Suddenly Shilo felt strange and blinked. She knew what it was. Her wristband on the nightstand beeped and she started breathing hard. Nathan made soothing noises and said, "It'll be alright Shilo. You're just going to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Shilo blacked out and Nathan cuddled up beside her. He knew that she would sleep at least thirty minutes before she woke up. Yawning Nathan closed his eyes and dreamed of Shilo, and blood.

* * *

Graverobber walked into Mag's house. He didn't want the servants to see him, so he came early. Before the sun, he called for her even though he knew it was dangerous with Nathan there. Finally he opened a random door and found Mag lying in a puddle of blood on the floor. Looking around he found the bed was soaked with blood. The sheets were twisted. Gravel could only think of one thing that could have caused that.

"Nathan what have you done?" Gravel whispered.

"Now," Nathan hissed from behind him, "What made you think that I did anything wrong?"

Gravel spun around and glanced at Nathan's blade. He suddenly felt terrified.

Nathan stalked into the room. Advancing on his brother. Intending to kill him, when suddenly Shilo's voice slashed through the air, "Nathan! He's family."

"So?" Nathan snipped, "Mag was your Godmother and you didn't have any trouble killing her."

Gravel's eyes widened and he whispered, "Shilo?"

"She wasn't blood," Shilo replied coming up and wrapping her arms around Nathan's waist, "Now put down your weapon love. We need him."

Gravel's eyes were wide and he whispered, "Love?"

"Yes," Shilo replied excitedly, "Daddy and I are together."

Gravel glanced at the bloody sheets and swallowed his bile. "He's not making you is he." It wasn't a question, Shilo just smiled wickedly. Gravel looked at his brother and whispered, "How could you?"

Nathan whispered and leaned in conspiratorially, "I'm insane. Haven't you heard?" Nathan then leaned his head back and laughed like a manic. Gravel just shuttered. His brother had finally lost it. Looking at Shilo Gravel snapped, "What's your excuse?"

"The same," Shilo replied with a shrug.

"We can get you help," Gravel whispered, hopefully.

Shilo and Nathan looked at each other thoughtfully, then they're serious faces split into wicked smiles and Nathan said, "Naaa… we don't think so."

Gravel sighed and straightened and said, "What are you going to do with me?"

"Let you live," Nathan replied with a shrug, "Shilo's right. We need you."

Gravel let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding and said, "What do you want me to do?"

"For now I want you to find a new place," Nathan suggested, "We need to be clear of here before the first servant comes."

"I won't have enough time to find a new place," Gravel replied, and took a step back when Nathan growled, "But I know a place I can stash you until I find one."

"If you even think about squealing on us," Nathan replied with a deep growl, "I will hunt you down and kill you. Relation be damned."

"I know Nate," Gravel replied softly. Nathan growled in his throat, but Shilo tugged at his arm and he quieted. To calm himself Nathan wrapped his arms around Shilo and nuzzled into her neck. She was stroking his back and said, "Hush now. It'll be all right. We can trust Uncle Gravel." Her eyes flashed and Gravel soon realized that while Nathan may be the more insane of the two, Shilo was the dangerous one.

She had full power over Nathan, and she didn't even know. Or maybe she did, and just didn't care. She seemed to truly care for her father. Gravel swallowed some more bile. Mother would turn in her grave if she knew about this. Hell she would turn in her grave just to know that one of her sons was a drug dealer, let along an incest-promoting murderer. Gravel shook is head and headed for the door, "Follow me please." He thought he might want to become polite to them.

Nathan just laughed and followed his brother. He knew Gravel's thoughts. He had always been easy to read. They followed Gravel out the door and into the city. Nathan hated this place and he knew that soon he would be free of it, one way or another.

* * *

Shilo and Nathan were sitting in the Wallace family tomb. Gravel knew that Rotti would not look for them there. He had given them some food and water and told them that it could take awhile. Shilo wasn't worried. They needed more time to make their plan perfect. The Largos had to die, that much was certain. But would Graverobber help them?

"So you think that he has a relationship with Amber?" Shilo asked thoughtfully.

"No," Nathan replied eating a sandwich, "But then again, I could be wrong. We just don't know if Gravel is with us or against us." Nathan took another bite and swallowed, "He was always fond of Mag. They were like brother and sister."

"Damn," Shilo muttered hanging her head, "I shouldn't have killed her."

"No," Nathan agreed, "It was foolish on our part, but…" Nathan gave her a wicked grin and leaned over to kiss her, "It was worth it."

Shilo met him halfway and whispered huskily, "Yes it was."

They were about to kiss when Gravel's voice cut the air like a knife, "I know you don't like me, but could you not make me hurl?"

Gravel stalked up to them and said, "Besides mom's bones are in here. It's just wrong for you two to be doing that here."

Nathan rolled his eyes and said, "I was just kissing her."

"There are levels of wrongness," Gravel warned, "And you Nathan and Shilo Wallace, are flirting with the top level."

Shilo gave Gravel a deadly look and growled, "What if we want to be bad?"

"Then I'm out of here," Gravel replied with confidence that he didn't have, "I accept you guys are on with the incest, but just don't do it around me. Will ya?"

"Fine," Nathan replied taking pity on his little brother, "Stop your wining."

"Thank you," Gravel replied gratefully. Taking a breath he said, "I found you a place, and a couple of people interested in taking Rotti out."

"How did you know about our intentions toward Rotti?" Nathan asked with a growl.

"I'm not stupid Nate," Gravel snapped, "Rotti won't rest until you are dead and Shilo is in his grasp. It would only seem logical that you're going to take the fight to him."

Nathan nodded and said, "Who are they?"

"There are a couple of people that don't like being scammed big brother," Gravel replied, "They didn't have their surgeries for vanity. They actually needed theirs, but they're runnin out of money and they don't feel like dieing. I told them about a Repo man with a beef and they were thrilled. They have a small army ready and waitin." Gravel was silent for a moment and said, "I also told them about your…instability." Gravel's features were twisted, "They know not to mention anything about your weird ass relationship."

"Why did you even mention it?" Shilo asked curious.

"Cause that's why you killed Mag isn't it?" Gravel asked with a slight edge.

"True," Shilo replied with a smile of remembrance. Looking at her uncle she said, "If it's any consolation, she wasn't that fun to kill. Hardly screamed at all."

"Shilo," Nathan snapped as he saw Gravel's face drain of blood, "Leave him alone."

"Sorry," Shilo mumbled coming to herself, "Lost myself for a moment."

"It's alright precious," Nathan replied helping her up, "It's alright."

Gravel didn't say anything. He just watched as they gathered their things and then he motioned for them to follow him out. Nathan clutched his knife and motioned for Shilo to do the same, though he knew that he didn't have to tell her. She was just like him, a killer that enjoyed the blood and gore. He refused to feel bad for that anymore. He refused to think of his time with Shilo as evil. He refused to see this as wrong. Even though he knew it was. If he was going to hell, then he was going in style. Looking at Shilo he knew that she would agree with him one hundred percent.

* * *

So what do you think? The plot is finally established. You guys can finally see where I'm going with this insane story. Yeah me! Anyway you guys now the drill HIT THE MAGIC BUTTON OF HAPPY REVIEW LAND!


	6. Meetings

Sorry for the wait! Don't hate me! LOL

* * *

Shilo and Nathan walked into the small warehouse with complete confidence. Gravel knew these people, and while Nathan knew that not all of his brother's contacts could be trust, he also knew that most could, especially if it had anything to do with fighting Rotti. Rotti used to be the savior of this town, but then he changed from savior to demon and now everybody either hated him, or loved him. There was no in-between.

Unfortunately for Rotti, he made the wrong people angry with him. Erik and Megan Godspelly were powerful underground figures. They emerged when Rotti started the repositions. Trying to save those that wanted it. They never succeeded, but now there was a chance for the Godspelly's to put an end to Rotti once and for all. They were not about to let this opportunity go by.

Erik watched as Nathan stalked into the room. He knew instantly that he wouldn't like the man. Looking at the young girl walking beside Nathan he grimaced. Graverobber had told him about their disturbing relationship. He wanted to hurl. How could a father think about his daughter like that?

Megan stood next to him and took his hand. It had worried Megan as well. She was a sensitive woman. That added with the fact that they had seventeen year old. They were ready to kill Wallace. Neither could comprehend that a child wanted to be with their father in a sexual way.

"Hello," Erik ground out, "I'm Erik Godspelly and this is my wife Megan."

Nathan held out his hand for Erik to shake, but Erik just glared at him. Then Erik's gaze shifted between him and Shilo. Nathan had to suppress a groan. He knew Gravel was only trying to help, but he wished the stupid man had kept his mouth shut.

"Gravel has informed us that you wish to act against Rotti," Nathan said as he crossed his arms.

"Yes," Megan replied. Looking around Megan asked, "Where is Shilo's mother. I was so looking forward to meeting her."

"Mommy's dead," Shilo replied with a sad little smile, "Rotti killed her."

"Oh," Megan replied smiling sadly at Shilo, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Shilo nodded and said, "It's okay. I didn't know my mother."

"Oh," Megan replied again.

Nathan spoke up, "Shilo was unborn when Marni began to die. My wife had a rare blood disease. I was trying to cure her. I discussed it with Rotti before I began. I assure you my cure would have worked, but Rotti must have switched the bottles."

"Yet you worked for him as a Repoman?" Erik sneered.

"Yes," Nathan agreed giving him a wicked grin, "I was upset. I honestly did not think that Rotti was behind it then. I blamed myself, and I was trying to keep my daughter away from Rotti."

"Why would Rotti want to kill your wife?" Megan asked.

"Because my wife left him for me," Nathan replied with a smirk, "Rotti isn't happy when he doesn't get his way."

The group was silent when they heard a shuffling sound. Looking up Nathan saw a young girl around Shilo's age stumble into the room. Looking around she said, "Hello."

"Hi!" Shilo said with a huge smile. Nathan smiled endearingly at his daughter. It was nice to see her interact with people her own age. Suddenly a boy around Shilo's age came in and stopped dead in his tracks. He smiled winningly at Shilo and said, "Well…well…what do we have here?" Shilo's smile lessened and she crossed her arms. Nathan held back another groan. He hoped the boy did not press Shilo, or they would have a mess on their hands.

"I'm Nathan Wallace and this is my daughter Shilo," Nathan replied, "You are?"

"David Godspelly," David replied, "And this is my sister Tina." He leered at Shilo, and Shilo's eyes narrowed. Nathan put his arm loosely around his daughter and patted her shoulder. He could tell that she was slowly slipping to madness. She did not like being stared at.

"Why don't you, Tina, and I go hang out," David asked walking up to Shilo. He was still leering at her.

"Yes," Megan said with a bright smile, "Why don't you go and play." She did not seem to notice her son's attentions toward Shilo.

That pissed Shilo off. Glaring at Megan Shilo ground out, "I do not play."

"Sure you don't," Gravel muttered without thinking.

Shilo glared at Gravel and growled, "Shut up uncle Gravel."

Nathan glared at the boy, but he knew that Shilo was not interested in him. He knew his precious.

"Precious," Nathan said, "Why don't you go and have fun with Tina and David."

Shilo gave Nathan a glare. Nathan sighed, "You have always wanted to meet people your age."

Shilo rolled her eyes, but nodded. She gave David a calculating look and said, "Fine."

She started walking towards Tina when Nathan called, "and Shilo?"

"Yes daddy?" Shilo asked still glaring at him.

Nathan smiled at his daughter and said, "Do not hurt them. In any way."

Shilo pouted a little but nodded, "Fine. If you say so."

The Godspelly's eyes widened and they watched as Shilo walked over to Tina. Shilo gave Tina one of her innocent smiles and said, "What do you want to do?"

Tina was looking between Nathan and Shilo. She looked uneasy. Nathan called, "Don't worry Tina dear, she won't hurt you. Just don't piss her off."

Tina nodded and smiled a little. She held out her hand to Shilo and said, "Come on and I'll show you my room."

"I'll come with you," David said making a motion to put his arms around both girls when Shilo growled low in her throat, stopping David in his tracks.

"Don't touch me," Shilo snapped eyeing him with maddened eyes.

"Sure," David said stepping back a bit, "No problem."

The little group walked off with David glancing at his parents uncertainly. Things were not going well.

The married couple looked at Nathan who just shrugged and said, "We share a mental disease."

"Should we be worried about the kids?" Megan asked. She looked about ready to follow. Nathan shrugged and asked, "Are your children the type to mouth off?"

"Not usually," Erik replied.

"Then they should be fine," Nathan replied with a wicked smile, "But I can't say. Shilo does have these wicked fits. You might want to check or your children every now and again. Especially the boy, she doesn't take well to being leered at."

"Except when you do it," Erik snapped. He glared at Nathan. Nathan's hand twitched. He wanted nothing more then to slide his knife in Erik's neck. Ignoring that impulse Nathan snapped, "I don't leer at my daughter." Wanting to make the man as uncomfortable as possible Nathan snapped, "I just feel her up."

Megan's eyes widened and she turned a horrible shade of red. Nathan laughed and said, "You really shouldn't be afraid for Shilo. It's me you should fear. Shilo is quite the sadist."

The Godspelly's just stared at Nathan while he laughed. Gravel groaned and said, "Did you have to say that?"

"They are the ones who feel as if my personal relationship with Shilo is any of their business," Nathan snapped with a glare. He looked at the Godspelly's and sighed, "If I were raping the girl, then it would be up to you to save her, but I am not. She wants this. Hell she jumped me. I will not deny what I want or what Shilo wants just because you think it is wrong." Nathan took a breath and said, "Now how in the hell are we getting rid of Rotti?"

Erik and Megan looked at each other and sighed. They knew that they were pressing their luck. Looking at Nathan Erik motioned for Graverobber and Nathan to follow them.

* * *

Shilo was sitting on the floor while Tina braided her hair. Shilo was humming and cleaning out her nails with her knife. David was looking at her uneasily.

"Is it true?" David finally asked.

"What's true?" Shilo asked with a serene smile. She loved people playing with her hair. It was so calming.

"That your father is a Repoman?" David asked in scared awe.

"Yes," Shilo replied resentfully, "I don't want to talk about it."  
"Sorry," David said looking down.

"Do you and your father get along?" Tina asked as she ran her fingers threw Shilo's hair. She had one braid, and now she was going for the other.

Shilo smiled, " I love my daddy. He is the best." She bounced on her bottom as she said. She was still a little swore from the night before, but it was a pleasant feeling.

"Oh," Tina said with a smile. Suddenly she asked brightly, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Shilo smiled wickedly and said, "Daddy."

Tina stopped braiding Shilo's hair and David looked green. Finally Tina asked, "Your having sex with your dad?"

"Yep," Shilo replied happily. Pouting she asked, "Can you finish my hair?"

"Sure," Tina said. She seemed reserved.

"Don't get upset," Shilo said patting Tina's hand, "We are what we are. I love Nathan both as a man and as my father. You're just going to have to get over it."

David and Tina said nothing. They just looked at each other. Silently they nodded and they all went back to what they were doing. No one said anything more about Shilo and Nathan.

* * *

Nathan watched as Shilo slipped her clothes off of her body and then slipped into a white gown. Nathan shuddered as she slipped under the covers and cuddled up to him.

"We can't trust them," Nathan said after a while.

"No," Shilo said with a sigh, "We can't, and I was so hoping to make friends." She pouted and Nathan laughed. Leaning down he kissed her full pink lips and said, "They think I'm hurting you."

"I know," Shilo replied. Grinning up to him she asked, "Want to hurt me some more?"

Nathan laughed, but shook his head, "Not tonight. I'm still tired from last night."

Shilo pouted a little, but nodded. She knew that they needed sleep, and they needed to be alert.

"Should we sleep in turns?" Shilo asked trying to keep a yawn down.

"No," Nathan replied closing his eyes, "The Godspelly's are no fools. They will wait for Rotti's death before they try and "free you"."

Shilo grinned wickedly and said, "Then we will be waiting for them?"

"Yes Shilo," Nathan said running his fingers through her hair, "Then we will strike, before they can."

* * *

"I can't believe you are allowing this," Erik yelled at Gravel. Gravel just shook his head and said, "I can't stop this."

"You're scared of him," Megan said with a sad smile.

"Yes," Gravel admitted. He sighed, "He wasn't always like this. Before Marni died he was a good man. He had his problems, but he had medicine. When he became the Repo man… he stopped taking it. It helped him do his job….Shilo must have the same problem."

"She must be helped then," Megan said with a sigh, "I can't sit by and let him rape her."

Gravel laughed and said, "Trust me…. this is consensual. Shilo loves him. In her warped way. Don't get in the middle of this."

"If we decided to act will you help us?" Erik asked.

Gravel shook his head and said, "I don't know. Give me time. I have to decide. They are family, no matter how warped they are, and momma always said that you take care of family."

They nodded and watched as he left the room. Gravel sighed. He knew that Nathan and Shilo would kill them all if they tried anything. He knew better then to get in the middle of this. Gravel groaned and began to enter his room when he caught sight of Tina looking at him from her doorway at the end of the hall. She smiled shyly and hurriedly went inside. Gravel shook his head and entered his room. She was a cute girl, and when this whole thing was over he, might try and pursue her.

* * *

So what do you think? This really had to be written. I had to establish the Godspellys. So................. what do you think?


	7. Plans

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. School has been nuts. I hope you enjoy, not really alot of Shilo/Nathan, but there is some.

* * *

Nathan and Shilo were in the training room. Nathan was showing Shilo the different techniques one could use while handling a knife. Tina, who thought the sun rose and set in Shilo, was watching with awe. Smiling at Tina Nathan called, "Do you want to learn?"

Tina stood up and nodded eagerly. She ran over to them and said, "Sure."

Nathan laughed and told her to go and find a knife. Tina beamed at him and scurried off. Shilo smiled and said, "I like Tina."

"I do too," Nathan said with a smile, "She's a sweet girl."

"Yes," Shilo said watching Tina as she picked out a knife, "But I think she may be too sweet." Shilo looked concerned, "She trusts me too much. She shouldn't do that."

"Shilo," Nathan said with a sigh, "You're fine. Don't worry. If you feel yourself grow angry just come to me. I won't let you hurt her." Shilo nodded and Nathan pulled her close, "You're getting the hang of your madness love. Just a little while more and you'll be as good as me."

"Thanks dad," Shilo said kissing his lips. She pulled back and looked at Tina, who was paying a little too much attention to her knife and said, "Are you ready Tina?"  
Tina smiled uncertainly and asked, "Are you?"

Shilo smiled and said, "Yep…. If you want… we'll cool it while you're around."

"No it's fine," Tina mumbled, "It's none of my business."

Shilo squealed and hugged Tina tightly, "You're the best Tina!"

"Thanks," Tina said with a small smile, "Now… show me those neat tricks."

Nathan laughed and made her stand straight and began to instruct her in the art of knife play. David watched from the shadows…scowling.

* * *

"What do you think your doing?" David snapped as Tina entered her room. She was sweaty and tired, but she could keep up with Shilo. That was until Shilo did this fancy swirl that made Tina dizzy…. then she was dead. Tina was proud of herself though. This was the first time that she actually did something that she wanted to. This was the first time she was good at anything. She was well on her way to being able to take care of herself.

"What do you mean?" Tina asked sitting her things down. David stalked toward her and snarled, "Why are you spending time with the Wallace's?"

"I like Shilo," Tina replied like it was obvious, "And Doctor Wallace is nice too."

"Doctor Wallace?" David sneered, "He's not doctor."  
"Actually he was before he became a Repoman," Tina replied dryly, "Why do you think he was the best?" Her brother was so dense sometimes.

Suddenly David had her pinned to the wall and he snarled, "You will do as I say. You will not spend time with them. They are immoral and gross."

Angry Tina pushed David off her and said, "Leave me alone!"

"I will not," David snarled getting into her face, "You'll be next. He'll hurt you too."

"No he won't," Tina yelled pushing David out of her face, "He only thinks of Shilo like that stupid! They are insane for each other."

David rolled his eyes and said, "You're naïve."

"And you're stupid," Tina snapped back, "Now leave me alone, and let me take a shower."

"Why do you feel the need to fight?" David asked quietly.

"Because I want to protect myself," Tina snarled.

They stood there for a moment finally Tina gathered her things and said, "I'm taking a shower. Get out!"

David glared at his sister then stalked out. Tina sighed. She did not want to have to pull her knife on her own brother.

* * *

Erik and Nathan were looking over the plans. It was a simple plan. Go in at night. Slowly make their way through the floors killing as many as they could. It would be simple for the Godspelly hackers to take over Rotti's system. There had been no reason to upgrade. Rotti's pride would be his downfall.

Nathan looked at Erik and said, "Leave Rotti to Shilo and I."

"You would take your daughter with you?" Erik asked in disbelief.

"She would not be happy being left out," Nathan replied with a wicked grin, "Rotti deprived her of a mother, of a normal, healthy family. He is to blame for everything."

Erik nodded and went back to the plans. Nathan looked at him and asked, "How did you get these?'

"We have a plant," Erik replied, "My eldest daughter, Jazz. She is a gentern."

Nathan snorted and said, "You do realize that every gentern eventually sleeps with all of the Largos"

"Yes," Erik replied tightly, "But we had no choice. She gave us no choice."

"You should watch her," Nathan replied with a sigh, "Rotti is good at brainwashing."

Erik glared at Nathan and then looked at the papers. It would still be days until everything was ready. Nathan could hardly wait.

* * *

Shilo was taking a shower when she felt strong arms encircling her waist. Smiling she turned around and kissed Nathan, "How was your meeting?"

"Tiring," Nathan said as Shilo turned back around and washed her chest off. Nathan began kissing the back of her neck. Shilo giggled. Nathan's hands slid passed her waist and across her thighs to her center. He slipped one finger inside and groaned when she moaned. Leaning against Nathan she mumbled, "Do it again."

Nathan grinned and whispered in her ear, "Only if you do something for me."

"What?" Shilo asked as her breathing turned ragged. He knew it must be hell to have his finger in her, but nothing happen. He pulled it out and she moaned in protest. Smiling he said, "Get on your knees."

Shilo looked puzzled for only half a second. Then she smiled wickedly and said, "I might bite."

Nathan grinned back and said, "Just so long as you don't draw blood." Shilo giggled and fell to her knees. A second later Nathan was groaning so loudly that Gravel could hear it over the sound of the shower. Gravel rolled his eyes and stuffed cotton in his ears. He was going to have nightmares.

Later that night Shilo was lying on her side while Nathan held her tightly to him. He was tired, and their little activity in the shower had taken more from him then he realized, but he wasn't going to complain. Anytime with Shilo, was worth it.

"So when are we going to attack?" Shilo asked rolling over so she was face to face with her father.

"Not for another week," Nathan replied, impatiently, "Erik wants to make sure everything is perfect." He was silent for a moment and then he said, "We might have a problem though?"

"What do you mean?" Shilo asked with concern.

"His eldest daughter Jazz," Nathan replied with frown, "She's a gentern. Undercover for the Godspellys, but…."

"You think she might betray us?" Shilo asked with a frown.

"I don't know," Nathan replied with a groan, "Without a way to know who she is I cannot tell." He laughed bitterly and said, "To tell you the truth I've probably seen her, but just can't remember."

"I'll ask Tina for a picture," Shilo replied, I'm sure she'll be more then willing."

"Good," Nathan replied with a yawn, "I can't shake this feeling, that we are going to betrayed."

Shilo snuggled against Nathan's naked chest and whispered, "Go to sleep my Nathan."

"Goodnight my Shilo," Nathan kissed her once on the lips, and then fell into slumber. Shilo smiled and soon followed him.

* * *

The next day Shilo hunted Tina down and quickly filled her in on what Nathan suspected. Tina groaned.

I wouldn't be surprised if that were true," Tina replied handing Shilo a small wallet picture, "Jazz was a little to eager for the job, if you ask me."

Shilo nodded and then gave Tina an uncertain look. Finally she asked, "You're not going to tell your dad?"

"Nope," Tina replied with a shake of her head, "If it is true, then Dad would do nothing. Jazz was always his favorite. He'll be useless." Shilo nodded and was about to tern away with Tina said, "Hey if it turns out to be true. Let me know. I want to help."

Shilo smiled and hugged Tina. She then pulled away and nodded. Tina smiled as she watched Shilo run down the hall. Shilo was a strange person.

* * *

Erik growled at David. He could not believe that Tina was going against his wishes. He did not want her to fight. She was going to be the future of the Godspellys and she could not jepordize that by idle fighting. No, he would have to talk some sense into her, and fast. Nathan Wallace was good at brainwashing.

Megan was standing in the corner in shock. Tina had never wanted to fight before, and now she was learning knife play. She gritted her teeth. She was going to have to talk to that girl, and fast.

* * *

Nathan groaned as he stared at the picture. Yep, she was the enemy. She was one of Pavi's girls, and they were devoted to him. He wanted to think it was all an act, but he knew better. No one could fake that fanatical look his genterns gave him. He looked at Shilo and said, "We have a problem."

Gravel groaned and said, "I'll go look for Tina. Maybe she can help."

"Good thinking," Nathan said with a nod, "We need to have a back up plan, even if Erik and Megan will not admit it."

* * *

So here is another chapter. I hope you like it.


	8. The End

OMG it has been forever! But here I am again, and I'm done! I hope this has been satisfactory, and I hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

Tina stared at her parents in shock. The way they were acting, was ridiculous. She understood their misgivings about the Wallace's relationship, but that was none of her affair. Nathan was not hurting Shilo, and Shilo was perfectly happy.

"You guys are serious?" Tina finally spit out.

"Yes," Erik hissed, "You are to stay away from the Wallace's."

"No," Tina said straightening her shoulders, "I don't agree with what they are doing, but it's there life, and in this day in age who am I to say anything?" Tina shook her head and said, "No, they are best left alone."

Megan and Erik looked at each other, and sighed, "You will do as we say."

Tina very prettily stood up and walked out of the room, never saying a word. She had to tell the Wallace's what was up. She was halfway to their room when Graverobber bumped into her.

"Oh hey Gravel," Tina said sidestepping him, "I need to talk to Nathan and Shilo."

"They need to talk to you," Gravel replied, "Seems we have something of a problem."

Tina groaned and muttered, "Jazz."

Graverobber just grimaced.

* * *

Shilo and Nathan were sitting in their room. Nathan looked worried. It made him look older then usual. Shilo felt scared. She felt horrible for him, and herself. The enemy surrounded them and she couldn't shake this feeling that something was going to happen, something really bad. Shaking her head she slid into Nathan's lap and snuggled against him.

"I love you," Shilo whispered. Nathan pulled back and kissed her passionately. Putting their foreheads together they sat like that until Tina and Gravel came in. Nathan and Shilo stood up and asked, "What's up?"

"I can tell you that my family will try and save Shilo from Nathan," Tina replied with a sigh, "You had better come up with something, and then there is the matter of Jazz."

"How did you know?" Nathan asked suspiciously.

"When Gravel said you all had a problem," Shilo replied with a sigh, "It seemed like the only cause."

They all stood there for a moment. Finally Shilo said, "I have a plain, but I doubt you'll like it."

Nathan smiled at his Shilo and said, "Tell us anyway."

* * *

The week passed. Everyone was making plains to storm Gentic. Erik and Megan became more and more shut-off from Nathan and Shilo. They knew why. They could see it in their eyes. It pissed Shilo off. Here they were, helping to rid the world of evil, and they were going to be betrayed. She sometimes wondered if they shouldn't just let them storm Gentic, and then runaway. Maybe they would kill each other, but when she purposed this to Nathan, he glared.

Shilo loved Nathan. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but she also knew that no matter how much Nathan allowed himself to indulge in Shilo, he still felt duty bound to revenge her mother. After all, if her mother were still alive, neither would be like this. They would both have their medicine, and Nathan would not give Shilo a second thought, other then what he should. Sometimes Shilo was glad things had turned out this way, instead of the proper way. Of course her saner mind screamed at the wrongness of her thoughts, but Shilo couldn't help it. She was crazy, yet she was well aware just how far that excuse would take her. Sometimes even an insane person had to take reasonability.

Finally the day of reckoning arrived and Shilo was nervous. Spinning around she looked at her father wildly and asked, "How long before we leave?"

"Not until night fall precious," Nathan assured her.

"Is everything ready for the betrayal?" Shilo asked fingering her knife.

"Yes," Nathan replied messaging her shoulders, "All we have to do is wait for nightfall."

"Good," Shilo replied spinning around. She pulled Nathan close and then grabbed between his legs. Nathan gasped. She messaged his penis and said, "Screw me. Hard."

Nathan grinned and pushed her to the floor. The manic look came to them again and they went at each other like wild animals. Tina and Gravel were passing the room, going to Gravel's to help him pack his things, when they heard it. Both made a face. Gravel looked at Tina and asked, "How do you stand hanging out with them?"

"I pry to God for strength," Tina replied with a sigh.

"God is no where near those two," Gravel replied shuttering.

"No," Tina replied, "I suppose not."

They were putting things in Gravel's bag when he suddenly wrapped his arms around Tina and said, "You know we might die tonight."

"I don't know about you," Tina replied pushing Gravel away, "But I have no plans to die." Gravel pouted. Tina laughed and said, "You know I might have called you up on your offer, but then I heard Nathan and Shilo. It put me off of sex."

She walked out of Gravel's room and he sighed. He grabbed the cotton and plugged up his ears. He was going to have nightmares again.

* * *

Nathan was over Shilo while she was on her stomach. Neither said a word just stayed that way until they could catch their breath. There was so much Shilo wanted to do and say, but both felt like if they moved. It would all be over, and it would just be a sick fantasy. Finally Nathan pulled away and flopped onto the floor. Shilo crawled toward him. Nathan was still aroused and Shilo began to play with him. He groaned and writhed on the floor. Shilo giggled. Finally both were spent. They curled up in a ball together and just stayed like that. Suddenly she said, "What if you die?  
"I won't," Nathan replied. They were quiet and finally Nathan asked, "What if you die?"

Shilo smiled at Nathan and said, "I won't neither."

They both laughed.

* * *

Nathan and Shilo stood in the foyer. The Godspelly's men were running ahead of them. Gentic was dark. Rotti's men instantly met the Godspelly's. Rotti's men won the firefight. Though that didn't stop Nathan and Shilo from reaching the stairs, killing more then a few of Rotti's men along the way. They silently climbed the stairs. Neither was hindered, which was odd, but not unexpected. After all they had made a deal with Rotti. They would give them the Godspelly's in exchange for free passage. Of course once Rotti had killed the Godspelly's, they were going to kill Rotti. Nathan wasn't pleased that he had to do this, but they had to survive. Tina did not like the plain, but she went along with it. Nathan did not ask, but they got the impression that Tina was not overly fond of her family. He knew something happened, and he had a feeling that it had to do with David.

They came out on the twenty-ninth floor, and opened the elevator. They would ride to the top and meet with Rotti. Of course both were ready in case of a double cross. The elevator pinged and the doors opened. Rotti was sitting at his desk with his two goons behind him. Luigi, Pavi, and Amber were lounging in the chairs in front of the desk.

"Well…well…if it isn't the scary Repoman," Luigi said in a mocking tone, "And he brought his little girl. I thought you were hiding from her?"

Nathan felt Repo bubbling at the surface, but said nothing. Gravel and Tina were dealing with Jazz in the gentern's dorms. Only Tina would be left of the Godspelly's.

"I see you killed Mag," Rotti said, "Though I do not understand why you would not come to me afterwards. You are my best Repoman, my only really. I called off the dogs as soon as I found out." Rotti sat there for a moment and said, "Though I have never known you to kill so brutally, and you left her eyes in the body. I'm not sure why. I did need them."

"I didn't kill her for you," Nathan spat. Shilo then spoke up, "He didn't kill her period."

"Oh really," Rotti said with a smile, "And who did Shilo."

Shilo smiled manically and said, "I did. Though she wasn't as much fun to kill as I thought she would be." Eyeing Amber she said, "I wonder if she would be better."

Rotti's eyes widened a little but he said nothing. Luigi leered at Shilo and said, "My kind of girl." Shilo glared and pulled her knife. The lady goons trained their guns on her, but Nathan grabbed her arm.

"I know Luigi is a waste of space," Nathan began, "But Shilo dear we did make a deal with them." Looking at Rotti he said, "We made a deal, we delivered. Now where is the Godspelly's?"

The computer screens trained on the bodies of the adult Godspelly's. Both were dead. Blood was oozing from a dozen different built holes. Nathan smiled grimly. That had to be done. Looking at Shilo he nodded and smiled at Rotti, "Thank-you, but where is David?"

"Your welcome," Rotti replied with a smile. Before either Nathan or Shilo could do anything. A figure stepped out of the shadows and stabbed Nathan in the back. Nathan's eyes widened. Shilo screamed, and David laughed.

Looking at Shilo he threw Nathan on the floor and said, "You're not the only one who can make a deal."

Shilo screamed in fury and threw herself at David. David only laughed harder, but quickly stopped when he found Shilo's knife buried to the hilt in his stomach. He stepped back only to have another knife slit his throat. Shilo turned to Rotti and growled. The lady goons pulled their guns and shot. Nathan stood at that moment and protected Shilo. Shilo's and Nathan's eyes met, and as each bullet hit his body he grunted. Finally the bullet's stopped and Nathan fell to the floor, dead. At that moment Shilo lost it. She looked around herself and fell on to the Rotti's. By the time she was done the floor, walls, and ceiling was splattered with blood. She ran to Nathan's body and cradled his head. She screamed as if her entire body was split in two. Suddenly she felt someone tug on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked up, and found Gravel and Tina before her. They helped Shilo up and Gravel grabbed Nathan's body. They took the elevator down, and slipped out of the back way. Shilo was unaware of all of this. She had lost her mind, when Nathan died.

* * *

Nine months later

Shilo screamed in pain as she pushed and pushed. Tina was encouraging her and Gravel was between her legs. It hurt so much, and it was so hard, but Shilo knew that it needed to be done. Her baby was ready to be born. The labor lasted an hour. Finally Shilo felt the baby leave her body; she shuttered, and fell back. She sucked in a breath and watched as Gravel cleaned the child. The baby was crying and squealing, like a pig. Gravel put it in Shilo's arms with a grimace. Shilo smiled at the baby. Looking up at Gravel she asked, "Isn't he beautiful?"

"Yes," Tina said with a grimace of her own, "He is an angel." Both left Shilo alone with the child. She cooed and rocked the child back and forth. All the while talking to Nathan.

"Oh Nathan isn't he beautiful," Shilo said, "We made a beautiful baby Nathan. I love you so much."

Shilo seemed to listen to someone talking and then giggled, "Nathan, stop. I'm sure Gravel and Tina don't want to hear that."

Tina and Gravel nodded and then backed away slowly. They left and quickly barred the door behind them. Tina gave Gravel a worried look and asked, "Are you sure we should leave the baby in there with Shilo…you know, alone."

"Did you see that thing?" Gravel asked with horror, "Really see it?"  
"I saw it," Tina replied with a shudder. It was the most ugly, and twisted thing she had ever seen. It was a large baby, but there was nothing strange about that. What was really disgusting was its face. It was ugly. One eye was bigger then the other. It had no nose or ears, and the lips were twisted. The baby was a boy, but Gravel didn't know what it was. It hardly looked human.

"Gravel I really don't think we should leave it alone with Shilo," Tina replied, "It may be ugly, but it's still an innocent child."

"She won't hurt it," Gravel replied as he walked down the hall. "Shilo loved Nathan; therefore she will love his baby. She is already doing better then before."

Tina nodded and followed Gravel. After they had dragged Shilo from Genetic she had been strange. At the drop of a hat she would attack someone. It was quick and clean and then she would always cut herself afterwards. They had watched her do it. She had scars up and down her arms from the people she had killed. Finally they had put Shilo to sleep and when she woke again she was in her own padded cell. She had thrown a fit, but it soon ended and she had accepted it. She then spent all of her time talking to Nathan.

Gravel opened a window, and watched Shilo through the two-way glass. He pressed a button and listened to his niece ramble on. He had tried to give Shilo her medicine. The same medicine Nathan had taken before Marni's death, but she was pregnant and he didn't want to hurt the child. Or rather Tina didn't. Personally he felt the child was an abomination. He wasn't particularly religious, but having a child by your father was just wrong.

Tina glanced at Gravel as she passed him and made her way to the living room, where she sat down at her little craft table. After Genetic fell Gravel and Tina made their way back to headquarters. Only a few survived. Tina paid them and told them to make themselves scarce. With Genetics fall they went back to Shilo's house. There was no need to fear anymore. With the city as screwed up as it was there would be no avenging Genetic.

Tina sighed as Gravel came up behind her and kissed her neck. The last few months found Tina and Gravel in a relationship. He was a wonderful lover, and a good man despite his job. Tina loved him, and Gravel loved her. Yet, Shilo was a blot on their happy life. Tina sighed as she put her head in her hands. Gravel always said that family took care of family, but she wondered if that were true for the insane. Looking up she wondered what Shilo was doing just then.

"You know you look just like your daddy," Shilo cooed to the little child who was happily suckling. And to Shilo the little baby did look like Nathan. To Shilo Nathan was still alive and they were a happy family. Too Shilo everything was perfect, "I think we are going to call you Nathan. What do you think Nathan? Do you like that?"

Gravel wiped a tear from his eye and closed the window he installed. He hated this. Maybe now she would be able to get better with her medicine. Maybe everything would be all right. Looking back he knew he would never be the same again.

* * *

DON'T KILL ME! I always thought about killing one of them off, and I thought it would be more fitting if Nathan died due to the way Shilo's illness developed. Now review!


End file.
